


Killing me softly

by kessM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco kommt abends geschafft nach Haus.<br/>Harry befand sich auf Dienstreise- oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing me softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leuts!
> 
>  
> 
> Hier mal ne süße, heiße Kleinigkeit für Zwischendurch^.~
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: pwp(

Geschafft hängte Draco seinen Umhang in die Garderobe im Flur.

Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust nach einem stressigen Arbeitstag im Ministerium in die leere Wohnung zurückzukehren, aber leider ließ es sich nicht ändern, dass Harry sich auf einer Auslandsreise befand.

Und das schon seit fünf Tagen.

Und vor übermorgen würde er auch nicht zurückkommen.

‚Hat auch seine Schattenseiten der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu sein’, seufzte der Platinblonde innerlich, sich schon auf einen weiteren einsamen Abend mit einem großen Pott Kartoffelchips vor dem Fernseher einstellend.

Doch als er vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer trat, konnte er durch die Badtür weiches Kerzenlicht durchschimmern sehen.

Stirnrunzelnd, da eigentlich nur Harry und er Zugang zum Penthouse hatten, schlich er sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab näher an die Tür.

Vorsichtig tippte er sie an und seine Anspannung erhöhte sich, als sie auf seinen vorsichtigen Druck hin ein wenig nachgab.

Bevor er jedoch dazu kam sich weiter zu wundern, legte ihm jemand von hinten Hände über die Augen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken, während er: „Überraschung.“ schnurrte.

Das vollkommen überrumpelte: „Harry!“ als er sich zu dem warmen Körper hinter sich umdrehte, wurde von sanften Lippen geschluckt, die die seinen zärtlich liebkosten.

Als er sich von seinem Gefährten lösen konnte, blickte er in schelmisch funkelnde Smaragde:

„Die Universität in Salem hat den Termin wegen eines Zaubergrippe- Infekts absagen müssen. Und ich dachte, ich nutze die Gelegenheit, dich mal wieder nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen.“

Erneut kam Draco nicht dazu sich dazu zu äußern, da der Schwarzhaarige ihn in einen tiefen Kuss verwickelte und ihn dabei langsam Richtung Bad dirigierte.

Drinnen angekommen, hielt sich der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht lange damit auf, sie zu entkleiden, sondern schaffte es mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass ihre Kleidung ordentlich zusammen gefaltet auf einem der Regale Platz fand.

Jedoch führte er Draco ohne Hast in die im Boden eingelassene Marmorwanne. Setzte sich hinter ihn, sodass der Silberblonde zwischen seinen Beinen mit dem Rücken gegen Harrys Brustkorb zum sitzen kam.

Mit einem behaglichen Seufzen erlaubte Draco, dass die Wärme des Wassers in seine verspannten Glieder fuhr und sie nach und nach lockerte. Die Nähe zu seinem Partner trug noch das Übrige zu seiner Entspannung bei.

Schließlich war er schon seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, vollkommen entspannt zu schlafen, da er sich ständig von der einen Seite des Bettes auf die andere gewälzt hatte und nur sehr schwer und spät einschlafen konnte, aber sehr früh wieder aufwachte, weil er den warmen Körper Harrys neben sich vermisste. 

Allerdings wusste er, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen genauso ging.

Deswegen war er ihm wegen des „Überfalles“ auch nicht böse, sondern harrte voller Vorfreude der Dinge, die da ohne Zweifel noch auf ihn zukommen würden.

 

Fast schon schnurrend genoss er den weichen Schwamm auf seiner Haut.

Harry fuhr nur ganz vorsichtig damit über seinen Körper, ließ aber keine einzige Stelle aus.

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige seine hingebungsvolle Körperpflege beendet hatte, nippte er an Dracos Ohrläppchen und flüsterte:

„Und? Hast du heute schon was gegessen?“

„Ja... zum Frühstück...“, seufzte Draco auf.

Harry antwortete mit einem leisen Lachen:

„Stressiger Tag?“

„Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr...“, seufzte der ehemalige Slytherin erneut leidend auf.

„Na dann...“

Erneut bewegte Harry nur flüchtig die Hand und vor ihnen erschien ein Tablett, dessen Enden auf dem breiten Rand der Badewanne Halt fanden und auf dem leckeren Schnittchen und einem Schälchen Erdbeeren zu finden waren.

Für eine Weile kehrte gefräßiges Schweigen ins Bad ein, welches nur hin und wieder von einem leisen Plätschern unterbrochen wurde.

Als sie fertig waren, nahm Harry das Erdbeer- Schälchen an sich und mit dem nächsten Augenzwinkern war das Tablett verschwunden.

Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen abwechselnd den Platinblonden und sich mit den roten Früchten zu füttern.

Er genoss es die Lippen Dracos an seinen Fingern zu spüren.

Oder das vorwitzigen Zünglein, welches ab und zu vorschnellte um das bisschen Erdbeer- Saft von seinen Fingern zu lecken.

Er merkte wie langsam sein kleiner Freund zum Leben erwachte und er wusste auch, dass Draco das spürte und deswegen sogar aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sein Becken vorsichtig vor- und zurückbewegte.

Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, heute seinen Partner nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen und ihn erst ein paar Mal in den Himmel zu befördern, ehe er sich selbst Erlösung erlaubte.

Leise in sich hineinlachend legte er eine Hand an die Hüfte des vor ihm Sitzenden:

„Na, na, nicht so ungeduldig, mein Lieber.“

Er lehnte sich weiter vor und knabberte ein wenig an dem Ohrläppchen des Platinblonden:

„Heute bestimme ich... also halt dich ein wenig zurück...“

Als Antwort bekam er lediglich ein geseufztes:

„Wie auch immer...“

Aber Draco kam seiner Bitte nach und stellte jeden weiteren bewussten Versuch ein, ihm einzuheizen.

Zur Versöhnung nahm Harry die letzte Erdbeere zwischen seine Zähne, bewegte Draco mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung an der Wange dazu sich zu ihm umzudrehen und teilte in einem langsamen und sinnlichen Kuss die letzte Frucht mit ihm.

Die Hand, welche noch an der Hüfte des Slytherin gelegen hatte, schlich sich vor und umfasste mit zärtlicher Geste das aufgerichtete Glied. 

Aufjapsent wollte Draco den Kuss unterbrechen.

Doch mit sanfter Gewalt machte der Schwarzhaarige dem Anderen klar, dass er das nicht erlaubte.

Sich geschlagen wieder in den Kuss hineinlehnend, blieb Draco gar nichts anderes übrig, als die zärtlichen Berührungen seines Liebhabers auf seinem Oberkörper und in seiner Leibesmitte zu genießen.

Mit langen Bewegungen fuhr Harry die gesamte Länge auf und ab.

Zwirbelte mit geschickten Fingern erst die eine, dann die andere Brustwarze. Entlockte seinem Geliebten immer sehnsuchtsvollere Seufzer. 

Seine Hand zeichnete den feindefinierten Oberkörper seines Gefährten nach. Spürte jede Unebenheit auf und strich zärtlich darüber.

Ließ nicht ein Quäntchen Haut unberührt.

Bis sie schließlich auf dem Hüftknochen zur Ruhe kam.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause strich er Draco zärtlich über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel und erlaubte es dem Platinblonden jetzt, sich aufstöhnend aus dem Kuss zu lösen, damit er sich mit dem Hinterkopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte.

Als Harry gemächlich nach den Hoden Dracos griff und jene anfing in demselben gemächlichen Rhythmus zu massieren, mit dem er sich um die Erregung des anderen kümmerte, schnellte seine Zunge im gleichen Moment zu der Ohrmuschel des Silberblonden und ahmte mit ihr den eigentlichen Akt nach, indem sie immer wieder hervorstieß.

Leise aufschreiend bäumte sich Draco unter seinen Händen auf.

Jedoch verweigerte er dem Platinblonden die Erlösung, als er im letzten Moment, als er spürte, wie sich der Körper des Kleineren immer mehr anspannte, die Hände von dem Körper vor sich nahm und sich auch mit einem entschuldigenden abschließenden Biss ins Ohrläppchen von der Ohrmuschel löste.

Stattdessen dirigierte er den mehr als willigen Körper so, dass Draco sich am gegenüberliegenden Wannenrand abstützen konnte, während er im Wasser kniete und ihm den Hintern entgegen streckte.

Erneut fuhren seine Hände genüsslich über jeden Zentimeter Haut.

Voller Genuss hörte er das Wimmern, welches Draco hin und wieder ausstieß. Ihn damit zu mehr Aktionen verleiten wollte.

Doch daraus wurde nichts.

Und das wusste Draco ganz genau.

Wenn Harry sich in dieser Stimmung befand, in der er mit Draco spielte und ihn bis aufs Verderben reizte, dann konnte nichts den Schwarzhaarigen dazu bringen, Erbarmen mit seinem Gefährten zu haben und ihn zu erlösen.

Stattdessen „musste“ Draco alles über sich ergehen lassen, bis Harry ihn zu seiner Zufriedenheit „gequält“ hatte.

Und Draco liebte diese seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen Harry die absolute Gewalt in ihrem Liebespiel an sich riss.

Obwohl er bei diesen Gelegenheiten immer das Gefühl hatte einen kleinen Tod zu sterben.

Kraftlos stützte sich Draco mit der Stirn auf die angewinkelten Arme, welche auf dem weichen Handtuch am Wannenrand lehnten.    

Die Fingerspitzen, welche ihre zärtliche Reise in seinem Nacken begonnen hatten und nun seine Wirbelsäule entlang Richtung Steißbein fuhren, trieben ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.

Dabei hatte Harry erst angefangen ihn zu lieben.

Sie hatten noch die ganze Nacht vor sich.

Wie sollte er die bloß mit heilem Verstand überstehen?

Diese Frage erledigte sich von selbst, als jene Finger seine Ritze nachzeichneten und dann seine Backen ein wenig auseinander zogen, nur damit er den heißen Atem des Schwarzhaarigen an ihnen spürte.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Sobald er das heiße feuchte Zünglein an seiner Rosette spürte, verabschiedete sich sein klares Denken vorerst auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

 

Erneut hatte er einen leisen Aufschrei aus Draco herausgekitzelt.

Er liebte es einfach, wenn er solch ungezügelte Reaktionen aus seinem sonst so beherrschten Geliebten provozieren konnte.

Ein Schauer der Vorfreude durchrieselte ihn, als er daran dachte, dass Draco, wenn er erst mal mit ihm fertig war, die nächsten Tage mit Sicherheit heiser sein würde. Und das hätte er verursacht. Er ganz allein.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln durchbrach er den Muskelring.

Bewegte seine Zunge ein wenig hin und her, ehe er sie wieder zurückzog und erneut langsam einführte.

Seine Hände musste er auf den Hüften des Platinblonden ablegen, und so ein wenig den Schwung abbremsen, mit dem Draco ihm wimmernd entgegenkam.

Ein paar Mal noch wiederholte er das Spiel mit seiner Zunge, ehe er eine Hand löste und durch die gespreizten Beine des Anderen führte, um die pralle Erregung nur mit einer Fingerspitze immer und immer wieder auf und ab fuhr. Ab und zu an der Eichel verharrte, die Lusttropfen, welche bereits hervorquellten, großzügig verteilte, nur um kurze Zeit später erneut die Reise, die beachtliche Länge entlang aufzunehmen.

In dem überreizten Zustand brauchte es nicht mehr viel, ehe Harry spürte, wie sich die Muskeln um seine Zunge verengten und sich Draco seinen Namen laut aufschreiend ins Badewasser ergoss.

Danach musste er schnell reagieren, sonst wäre ihm sein Geliebter in dem knochenlosen Zustand in dem er sich gerade befand, untergegangen.

So konnte er den Körper des Anderen gerade noch auffangen, ihn herumdrehen und gegen den Badewannenrand lehnen. Darauf achtend, dass Draco mit dem Kopf gegen das Handtuch lehnte.

Als er sicher sein konnte, dass Draco ihm nicht unterging, entstieg er der Wanne, nahm sich eines der Handtücher und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Das der weiche Frottestoff gegen seine Erregung rieb, versuchte er gekonnt zu ignorieren.

Dann nahm er sich ein weiteres großes Badehandtuch und setzte sich damit seitlich neben Draco auf den Wannenrand.

Beobachtete seinen Geliebten eine Weile, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen vollkommen entspannt in dem warmen Wasser lag.

Die flackernden Kerzen tauchten die alabasterfarbene Haut seines Gefährten in goldenes Licht. Zauberten einen Heiligen Schein um das platinblonde Haar. Verliehen ihm eine fast überirdisch zu nennende Schönheit, die ihn zerbrechlich scheinen ließ.

Dabei war der ehemalige Slytherin einer der stärksten Menschen die Harry kannte. 

In Momenten wie diesen wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er den Anderen eigentlich liebte.

Allerdings hatte sich Dracos Atmung inzwischen einigermaßen normalisiert.

Das musste geändert werden.

Also lehnte er sich vor und verwickelte Draco in einen trägen Tanz der Zungen.

Er berührte Draco nicht.

Einzig und allein ihre Lippen und Zungen der einzige Kontakt.

Als Draco eine Hand in seinem Haar vergraben wollte, löste er sich ganz von dem anderen und das Sinken der Hand, sowie das leise resignierte Aufseufzen zeigten ihm, dass der Platinblonde verstanden hatte.

 

Himmel... da hatte er sich gerade einigermaßen erholt, da machte Harry bereits weiter.

Er durfte den Anderen nicht berühren.

Wenn er ihn ohne Erlaubnis berührte, würde er diesen phantastischen Kuss unterbrechen. Dann lieber die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ablegen und abwarten, was sich sein schwarzhaariger Geliebter als Nächstes ausgedacht hatte.

Merlin, wie machte Harry das nur?

Wie konnte ein einziger Kuss dafür sorgen, dass er nach dem Wahnsinnsorgasmus von vorhin, schon wieder vollkommen erregt war?

War es das sinnliche Hin und Her zu dem Harry ihn aufgefordert hatte?

Der langsame Kampf, wer welche Höhle erobern durfte?

Wissend, dass es sich bei diesem Kampf doch nur um ein Spiel handelte, bei dem man zum Schluss doch dem lockenden Tanz der anderen Zunge folgen konnte, um mit ihr in die fremde Mundhöhle einzutauchen?

Vollkommen in dem Geschmack des Gefährten aufgehen konnte?

Den ureigenen Geschmack, gepaart mit ein wenig Aroma der Erdbeeren?

Oder war es die Tatsache, dass es der einzige Kontakt zwischen ihnen war? 

Aufstöhnend ließ Draco zu, dass Harry den Kuss nach langen Minuten doch löste und folgte stattdessen den zärtlichen Händen, die ihm halfen aufzustehen und aus der Wanne zu steigen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Draco das weiche Frottee auf seiner Haut, welches jeden einzelnen Wassertropfen aufspürte und vernichtete.

Bis er den festen Griff, welcher das Frottee um seine Erregung legte, an seinem Glied spürte.

Aufstöhnend lehnte er mit der Stirn gegen die Schulter seines Gefährten und krallte sich in dessen Oberarmen fest.

Da Harry daraufhin den Druck um seine Erregung nur erhöhte, ließ er seine Hände wo sie waren und hoffte, dass es ausreichen würde, ihn nicht zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Wo die Bewegungen vorhin zärtlich und darauf ausgelegt waren, ihn zu quälen, waren die Bewegungen jetzt, gepaart mit dem Handtuch welches um sein Glied lag, hart und dazu gedacht ihn schnellstmöglichst über die Klippe springen zu lassen.

 

Er konnte die Fingernägel spüren, die Draco fest in seinen Bizeps verkrallt hatte, da es der einzige Halt zu sein schien, den der Kleinere noch hatte.

Nun, ehe die Nacht vorbei war, würde er hoffentlich noch weitere Spuren von Dracos Fingernägeln davontragen.

Und um das zu erreichen, stoppte er auch hier wieder, bevor Draco sich ins Handtuch ergießen konnte.

Stattdessen ignorierte er das protestierende Wimmern des Platinblonden, als er seine Hand von dem Körper des Anderen entfernte und das Handtuch weglegte.

Geduldig wartete er darauf, bis Draco sich einigermaßen entspannt hatte und löste dann vorsichtig die verkrampften Finger von seinen Oberarmen.

Da ihm klar war, dass Draco trotz allem nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, einen Schritt zu machen, ohne dass die Beine unter ihm nachgaben, nahm er seinen kleineren Gefährten ohne viel Federlesens auf den Arm.

Spürte, wie sich schlanke Arme um seinen Hals schlangen.

Wie Draco sich vertrauensvoll in die Kuhle seines Halses kuschelte.

Der inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gleichmäßige Atem welcher ihm über die feuchte Haut strich, verursachte ihm eine kleine Gänsehaut.

Er wusste, dass Draco nichts dafür konnte.

Schließlich konnte er seinem Geliebten nicht das Atmen verbieten, aber das sanfte Streicheln der Luft über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses, wanderte direkt zu seiner Erregung und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als seinen kleineren Gefährten zu Boden gleiten zu lassen und kraftvoll in ihn hineinzustoßen.

Mit jedem bisschen Willenskraft welches er aufbringen konnte, überbrückte er die letzten Meter zu ihrem Bett und lehnte Draco gegen einen der Pfosten, die den Betthimmel hielten.

 

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich schwer gegen das lackierte Holz des Bettpfostens.

Er könnte Harry dafür verfluchen, dass er ihn bereits zum zweiten Mal kurz vor der Erlösung hat hängen lassen.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass er dadurch noch härter kommen würde, wenn sein Gefährte ihn entgültig über die Klippe stoßen würde, war es ihm fast lieber, wenn Harry das Begonnene gleich zu Ende führen und ihn nicht so verdammt lange in der Luft hängen lassen würde.

So in seine Überlegungen vertieft, stieß er einen überraschten Schrei aus, als er die feuchte Zunge und die warmen Lippen an seiner Eichel spürte.

O.K., vielleicht würde er Harry doch nicht verfluchen...

Er spürte, wie Harry mit seiner Zunge jeden einzelnen seiner Lusttropfen nachspürte und dann genüsslich wegleckte.

Wie der Schwarzhaarige ihn schlussendlich noch ein wenig tiefer aufnahm und anfing zu saugen.

Oh Merlin, wie sollte er bloß diese Nacht überleben?

Er selbst war bereits einmal hart gekommen.

Jetzt das zweite Mal, würde genauso hart werden, wenn nicht noch härter. Und Harry hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Erlösung geschenkt.

Schon allein dieser Gedanke, dass sein Geliebter bis zum Schluss warten würde, bis er es sich erlaubte mit ihm über die Klippe zu springen, ließ ihn seine Hände fester in das Holz des Pfostens verkrallen.

Eisern versuchte er nicht allzu fest in den talentierten Mund zu stoßen, was allerdings vergebene Liebesmüh war, da Harry sich weigerte ihn weiter aufzunehmen und er sich nach der heißen, feuchten Höhle verzehrte.

Ehe er ein zweites Mal zustoßen konnte, spürte er die Hände des anderen erneut an seinen Hüften, die ihn mit unnachgiebiger Kraft gegen den Pfosten hielten.

Und Harry nahm weiterhin nur wenige Zentimeter seiner Erregung in den Mund.

Der Kontrast zwischen dem warmen talentierten Mund und der kühleren Zimmertemperatur- er war wieder kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren.

 

Immer und immer wieder ließ er seine Zunge über den kleinen Schlitz huschen um auch ja jeden einzelnen Lusttropfen aufzufangen.

Er war süchtig nach dem Geschmack seines Geliebten und wollte nicht einen einzigen Tropfen verschwenden.

Harry spürte, wie sich Draco immer schwerer gegen seine Hände stützte und wusste es würde auch jetzt nicht mehr lange brauchen, ehe Draco erneut hart kam.

Langsam nahm er immer mehr von der prallen Erregung des Platinblonden in sich auf.

Entspannte seine Kehle, damit er sie wirklich tief aufnehmen konnte und fing dann leise an zu summen.

Das abgehackte Keuchen Dracos und die Hand, welche sich fest in seinen Haaren verkrallt hatte, zeigten ihm, dass er genau richtig handelte.

Nach weiteren Augenblicken, in denen er nichts weiter tat, als Draco die schwache Vibration, ausgelöst durch sein Summen spüren zu lassen und seinen Geliebten damit immer mehr in Wackelpudding zu verwandeln, fing er mit leichten Schluckbewegungen an.

Erneut wurde er mit einem Aufschrei Dracos belohnt.

Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen und wenige Sekunden später spürte er, wie Draco sich weiter anspannte.

Vorsichtig, um seinen Gefährten nicht zu verletzen, zog er sich ein wenig zurück. Überhörte das gequälte Wimmern des Platinblonden, welcher sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Haare verkrallt hatte.

Allerdings würde er nicht so gemein sein, ihn erneut in der Luft hängen zu lassen.

Er wollte lediglich in der Lage sein, jeden einzelnen Tropfen des kommenden Ergusses zu schmecken und zu schlucken.

Hätte er sich nicht zurück gezogen, könnte er den Orgasmus Dracos nicht so genießen wie jetzt und zudem vermittelte es dem Platinblonden für wenige Momente den Eindruck, als würde er ein zweites Mal um seine Erlösung gebracht werden.

Stattdessen löste er seine Hände von den Hüften des Anderen.

Legte eine auf den Bauch, um ihm somit weiter Halt zu geben und mit der anderen umfasste er zärtlich die Hoden Dracos und massierte sie im Einklang zu seinen Saugbewegungen.

 

Merlin!

Wusste Harry eigentlich was er ihm da antat?

Diese talentierte Zunge... dieses sanfte Vibrieren in der Kehle, ausgelöst durch das leise Summen... jetzt... Merlin, der Bastard würde es doch nicht wagen ihn erneut auflaufen zu lassen- oder?

Fast schon verzweifelt krallte er sich in der schwarzen Mähne fest.

Versuchte seinem Gefährten so ohne weitere Worte seine verzweifelte Lage zu vermitteln.

Denn seine Erregung pochte fast schon schmerzhaft.

Schrie nach Erlösung.

Und er sehnte sich geradezu danach, sich hart in den Mund zu vergießen.

Er turnte ihn an, zu wissen, dass Harry es liebte, ihn auf diese Art zu schmecken.

Diese Eigenart hatte ihm schon so manchen BlowJob in den unmöglichsten Situationen und Orten beschert.

Und er hatte jeden einzelnen davon geliebt. Nicht einen einzigen wollte er davon missen.

Das erste Mal, als Harry so einen Stunt gedreht hatte, war während seiner Aritmathik- Abschlussprüfung gewesen.

 

Der Gryffindor hatte sich mit seinen Tarnumhang in den Prüfungsraum

geschlichen. Hatte gewartet, bis alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten und bereits über ihren Prüfungsaufgaben brüteten.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nach Prüfungsbeginn hatte Draco bekannte Hände an seinen Knöcheln gespürt, die ihn zärtlich liebkosten.

Dann waren sie über den Stoff seiner Hose nach oben gewandert.

Hatten mit festem Druck seine erwachende Erregung durch den Stoff massiert.

Seine Faust hatte er fest um seine Feder geschlungen und mit der anderen musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht das Pergament vollkommen ruinierte.

Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippen.

Wenn er das hier lebend überstand, dann war er sich nicht sicher, ob Harry danach noch lange leben würde.

Zu seinem Glück saß er in der letzten Reihe in der Ecke.

Er musste nur aufpassen, dass ihm nicht ein Laut über die Lippen kam und er sich nicht allzu auffällig benahm.

Verdammt sollten die Prüfer sein, die jeden Raum so verhexten, dass es den Prüflingen während der schriftlichen Prüfungen unmöglich war Magie anzuwenden.

Sonst hätte er ja wenigstens einen Silencio über sich legen können.

Aber die kleine Erleichterung blieb ihm versagt.

Sich ein aufstöhnen verbeißend, als er spürte wie geschickte Finger die Schnürungen seine Hose lösten und zärtlich über die sich ihnen entgegenwippende Erregung strichen, zwang er sich seine linke Hand von dem Pergament zu lösen und stattdessen seinen Kopf ein wenig nach unten zu neigen, um mit seiner Stirn gegen die Handfläche zu lehnen und die Finger im eigenen Haar zu vergraben.

So würde es nach außen hin so aussehen, als würde er angestrengt über den Aufgaben brüten, obwohl er sich im Moment überhaupt nicht in der Lage sah, den einzelnen Buchstaben und Zahlen auch nur die geringste Bedeutung abzugewinnen.

Unauffällig öffnete er seine Beine ein wenig mehr, um seinem Geliebten den Zugang ein wenig zu erleichtern.

Er verstärkte den Druck der Zähne auf die Innenseite seiner Lippen, als er erst den heißen Atem, dann die feuchte Zunge und schlussendlich die warme Mundhöhle des anderen spürte.

Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kleines Keuchen über die Lippen floh.

Fast schon panisch, schaute er sich um.

Aber niemand schien etwas gehört zu haben.

Wenn er das hier ohne weitere Peinlichkeiten überstand, würde er dafür sorgen, dass Harry definitiv die Hölle auf Erden kennen lernte.

Dann spürte er, wie Harry mit einer Hand die Basis umschloss und sie im Rhythmus von seinen Bewegungen bewegte.

Er konnte nur noch den Kopf ein wenig weiter senken, hoffen, dass niemand seine erhöhte Atmung und die geröteten Wangen bemerkte und seine Hand, welche zuvor seine Stirn gestützt hatte zum Mund zu führen und sich unauffällig in die geballte Faust zu verbeißen, damit er jeden weiteren Laut somit ersticken konnte.

Das Wissen, dass sie eigentlich jederzeit entdeckt werden könnten, dass er jederzeit seine Beherrschung verlieren könnte und sie somit auffliegen ließ, all dies steigerte seine Erregung noch mal ins unermessliche.

Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und er nahm nichts weiter wahr, als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und die talentierte Hand und den noch talentierteren Mund an seinem Glied.

Zu seinem Glück gab Harry seinem Spieltrieb nicht weiter nach, sondern verstärkte die Reizungen eher noch, damit er schnell kommen konnte.

Was er auch nach einigen Minuten endlich tat.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Erlösung laut hinausgeschrieen.

Leider war dies inmitten seiner schriftlichen Prüfung, umgeben von Prüfern und Klassenkameraden nicht möglich.

Stattdessen verstärkte er den Druck auf seinen Finger und schloss mit einem kleinen Stöhnen die Augen, als der Orgasmus heftig durch ihn hindurchrauschte.

Er fühlte, wie Harry ihn tatsächlich solange leer saugte, bis nichts mehr nachkam und er im Grunde genommen fast schon wieder erregt war.

Wie Harry mit seiner Zungespitze einem kleinen Rinnsal der milchigweißen Flüssigkeit folgte und alles wegschleckte.

Wie die Finger, die zuvor noch seinen Hoden umschlossen hatten, noch ein wenig tiefer gingen.

Verzweifelt hob er unter der Bank seine Hüften ein wenig an, um seinem Geliebten den Zugang zu erleichtern.

Er spürte, wie eine Fingerspitze über die Rosette strich, sich dann aber wieder zurückzog und er stattdessen einen leichten Kuss auf die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel gedrückt bekam.

Ein stummes Versprechen, das ihm mehr versprach.

Vor allem, als er die harte Erregung des Anderen kurz gegen sein Schienbein spürte und er sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als dass sie jetzt allein wären und Harry ihn hart und schnell nehmen könnte.

Stattdessen merkte er, wie seine Hose wieder an ihren Platz rutschte, die Schnürungen verknotet wurden und sein Umhang ordentlich darüber drapiert wurde.

Selbstverständlich ignorierten die Hände jetzt die wiedererwachende Erregung, was ihn nur noch heißer werden ließ.

Zum Abschied strich ihm Harry noch einmal über seinen Knöchel und dann spürte er nichts mehr.

Verdammt, wie beim Großen Merlin sollte er denn jetzt bitte schön noch in der Lage sein, die Prüfung zu bestehen?

Selbstverständlich war es in dieser Nacht Harry, der sich schreiend unter ihm wand, als er endlich dazu kam den angestauten Frust des gesamten Tages an ihm auszulassen.

Und wie durch ein Wunder hatte er in seiner Aritmathik- Prüfung mit Bestnote bestanden...

 

Harry erhörte sein stummes Flehen und griff stattdessen nach seinen Hoden und reizte sie in Einklang mit den Saugbewegungen.

Gekoppelt mit der Erinnerung brauchte es nicht mehr lange und er kam  verdammt heftig.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, sogar noch heftiger als vorher.

Seine Erregung laut herausschreiend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken.

Seine Beine drohten unter ihm wegzuknicken.

Doch die Hand an seinem Bauch, welche zuvor noch so zärtlich über seine Bauchmuskeln gestrichen hatte, hielt ihn jetzt eisern gegen den Bettpfosten gedrückt.

Zudem hatte Harry ihn noch nicht entlassen, sondern melkte ihn immer weiter, bis er nichts mehr zu geben hatte.

Es tat ihm fast weh.

Doch es war ein feiner Schmerz.

Ein Schmerz der sich in Erregung umwandelte, weil er wusste, dass, auch wenn Harry sich die Erlösung immer noch verweigerte, es ihm eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung gekostet haben muss, nicht Hand an sich zu legen um ihm bei seinem Sprung über die Klippe zu begleiten.

Merlin, er liebte seinen Gefährten abgöttisch.

Nicht nur, weil dieser es immer wieder schaffte, ihm einen phantastischen Orgasmus nach dem anderen zu schenken, sondern auch, weil er wusste, dass er der Einzige war, der genauso mit Harry, dem mächtigsten Magier dieses Zeitalters, spielen konnte und genau dieselben Reaktionen herauskitzeln konnte.

Das Harry es sich in seiner Gegenwart gestattete, alle Mauern um sich herum einfallen zu lassen und Draco wirklich und tatsächlich bis zum wahren Kern seiner Selbst heranließ.

Und genau das war es auch, was ihr Liebesspiel immer wieder so derartig intensiv werden ließ:

das absolute Vertrauen in den Gegenüber und die Fähigkeit, den Geliebten so nah an sich ranzulassen, dass sie das Gefühl hatten, beim Akt zu einer einzigen Seele zu verschmelzen.

Als er einen wieder einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lag er auf dem Bett und Harry seitlich neben ihm auf dem Ellenbogen gestützt, der lächelnd auf ihn herunterschaute.

 

Als der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte, dass sein Gefährte wieder in irdischen Sphären schwebte, beugte er sich hinab, um ihm mit einem sehr langsamen und sehr innigen Kuss, die Lippen zu verschließen.

Seine freie Hand strich zärtlich über die alabasterfarbene Haut seinen Geliebten.

Spürte jede einzelne erogene Zone auf, die den Platinblonden dazubrachte, sich seiner Hand entgegenzustrecken.

Er gestattete Draco ihn letztendlich über sich zu ziehen, damit sie aufeinander und ihre Körper fest aneinander geschmiegt lagen.

Eines seiner Beine schob er zwischen die des Untenliegenden.

Rieb sich dabei ein wenig an dem Oberschenkel Dracos.

Entlockte dem Anderen so einen erstickten Aufschrei und brachte ihn dazu, die Finger in seinen Rücken zu verkrallen und blutige Striemen zu hinterlassen.

Harry war kurz davor zu lächeln.

Hatte er es doch gewusst, dass er seinen kleinen Drachen dazu bringen konnte, ihm noch mehr Striemen zu verpassen.

Und er würde sich hüten, diese heilen zu lassen.

Ja, es war richtig, dass es unangenehm war.

Aber es war auch eine bittersüße Erinnerung an ihr wahrhaft intensives Liebesspiel, welche er um keinen Preis der Welt missen wollte.

Er nahm eine Hand, hakte sie unter Dracos Kniekehle und zwang den Platinblonden mit sanfter Gewalt, das Bein dicht an den Oberkörper zu ziehen.

Dafür rutschte er auch ein wenig seitlich, damit Draco genügend Spielraum hatte, unterbrach aber nicht ihren Körperkontakt.

Stellte aber das Reiben ein, weil er spürte, dass es bei ihm nicht mehr viel brauchte, ihn die Sterne sehen zu lassen. Das wollte er aber erst, wenn er sich tief in seinem Geliebten vergraben hatte. Und dafür musste er ihn noch ein wenig vorbereiten. Schließlich wollte er ihm nicht wehtun.

 

Draco verstand die stumme Aufforderung.

Löste eine seiner Hände vom Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen und hielt damit den Oberschenkel gegen seinen Oberkörper gedrückt.

Damit gab er Harry, trotz der derzeitigen Nähe, genügend Freiraum, um ihn für den entgültigen Akt vorzubereiten.

Und der ehemalige Gryffindor enttäuschte ihn nicht.

Kaum hatte er das Bein zurückgenommen, spürte er, wie lange Finger der Unterseite des Oberschenkels seines zurückgezogenen Beines nach unten entlang strichen. Immer weiter hinunter.

Bis sie an der Spalte ankamen.

Dort verharrten sie kurz.

Zärtlich folgten sie dem vorgegebenen Pfad, bis sie an seine Rosette stießen.

Ein sanfter Druck, dem er sich stöhnend entgegendrückte und fast sofort spürte er, wie ein warmer, glitschiger Finger langsam in ihn hineinglitt.

Bis zum Anschlag.

Kurz stoppte, sich dann zurückzog und erneut ganz langsam vorstieß.

Während all dieser Zeit hatte Harry nicht einmal ihren gefühlvollen Kuss unterbrochen. Ihn aber auch nicht vertieft oder gelockert.

Sondern hatte ihn stattdessen in einem stetigen und gleichmäßigen Tanz der Zungen aufgefordert.

Draco wusste nicht, worauf er sich am meisten konzentrieren sollte:

dieser wunderschöne tiefe Kuss? Die harte Erregung, welche er gegen seinen Oberschenkel spürte? Oder der Finger, welcher so sanft in ihn eindrang?

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Harry mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang und sie so drehte, dass sie seine Prostata trafen.

Erneut Harrys Namen auf den Lippen schrie er auf.

Er war bereits so überreizt, dass diese kleinen Stimulationen ausreichten, ihn Sterne sehen zu lassen.

In dem letzten Winkel seines rationalen Denkens froh, dass sie unter anderem auch einen Silencio permanent über das Penthouse gelegt hatten.

Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte er sich den Fingern entgegenzubäumen, als sie nach ihrer ersten ernsten Invasion lediglich in ihn zurückkehrten und wie eine Schere auseinander gingen, um ihn weiter auf das zukünftige Eindringen Harrys vorzubereiten.    

Wimmernd suchte er erneut die zarten Lippen Harrys.

Versuchte sich in den sanften Liebkosungen zu verlieren.

 

Er wusste, dass Draco darauf wartete, dass er noch mal die Prostata entlang strich oder ihn endlich vollkommen in Besitz nahm.

Er entschied sich für die letztere Variante.

Denn wenn er seinem Geliebten noch einmal dabei zusah, wie er sich ihm entgegenbäumte, das Bein immer noch angewinkelt, um ihm dem Zugang zu erleichtern und dazu den erregten Aufschrei zu hören bekam, wäre es um ihn geschehen.

Selbst das eine Mal wäre fast zu viel gewesen.

Wie Draco seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen drückte, die silbergrauen Augen erstaunt aufgerissen, den Mund zum Schrei geöffnet, der Oberkörper, der sich ihm entgegenstreckte und die Sicht, wie seine glitschigen Finger immer tiefer in Draco verschwanden, um diese Reaktion bei seinem Gefährten auszulösen- all das reichte im Grunde genommen nach diesem Abend bereits aus, ihn in den Abgrund springen zu lassen.

Wie er es geschafft hatte sich zurückzuhalten, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. 

Harry entzog Draco die Finger.

Verstärkte zum Ausgleich den Kuss und rutschte dem Platinblonden dann ganz zwischen die Beine.

Das nahm Draco zum Anlass, das angewinkelte Bein loszulassen, den freigewordenen Arm ebenfalls wieder um ihn zu schlingen und die Fingernägel erneut fest in seiner Haut zu vergraben.

Aufkeuchend löste sich Harry aus ihrem Kuss.

Vergrub die Nase in der Halskuhle seines Geliebten.

Atmete tief den Geruch des anderen ein:

ein wenig Schaumbad, gepaart mit dem salzigen Geruch nach Schweiß und Dracos unverkennbaren Eigengeruch nach Frühlingsregen.

Er spürte den vorbereiteten feuchten Eingang Dracos an seiner Spitze.

Atemlos hauchte er eine kurze Beschwörung und schon war seine Erregung ebenfalls eingegelt.

In dem Zustand, in dem er sich bereits befand, traute er es sich nicht zu, die Berührung einer Hand an seinem Glied auszuhalten, ohne gleich zu kommen- ein Hoch auf zauberstablose Magie.

 

Aufstöhnend als er die Erregung an seinem Eingang spürte, schlang Draco seine langen Beine um die Hüften seines Geliebten.

Stieß auffordernd nach oben.

Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten und nahm ihn langsam- Stück für Stück- in Besitz. Füllte ihn aus.

Als der Schwarzhaarige ungefähr die Hälfte seines Gliedes in ihn versunken hatte, hielt er inne.

An der Spannung, die er in dem Größeren spürte, wusste er, dass dieser sich gerade darauf konzentrierte nicht kommen, sondern es solange wie möglich für sie beide in die Länge zu ziehen.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Hüften bewegt, damit Harry endlich ganz in ihm vergraben war, aber er hielt sich zurück.

Erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Worte im Bad zurück und respektierte den Wunsch Harrys heute die vollkommene Dominanz über alles zu haben.

Dafür gehörte es dann leider auch, dass er sich in Situationen wie diesen, in denen jede Faser seines Körpers danach schrie, die Vereinigung zu vollenden, zurückhielt und Harry das Ruder überließ.

Und dann, mit einer kräftigen Bewegung seiner Hüften, hatte sich sein Geliebter ganz in ihn versenkt.

Gleichzeitig spürte er den Biss in der Kurve seines Halses, wo es zur Schulter überging.

Beides verband sich zu einem exquisiten Gefühl und er konnte gar nicht anders, als seinen Kopf zurückzuwerfen und seine Erregung in die Welt hinauszuschreien.

Er wusste, dass er die nächsten Tage mit Sicherheit wieder heiser rumrennen würde.

Aber das würde er nach diesem wundervollen Liebesspiel gern in Kauf nehmen.

Mit langsamen aber kraftvollen Bewegungen kehrte Harry immer wieder in ihn zurück. Pflügte sich tief einen Weg in ihn hinein.

Draco konnte gar nichts anderes machen, als seine Fingernägel tief in den Rücken seines Geliebten zu vergraben, da das der einzige Halt in dieser Welt aus Lust zu sein schien.

Und mit jeder seiner Bewegungen traf Harry seine Prostata.

Brachte ihn mit jedem weiteren Treffer dazu immer lauter zu werden.

Sein Glied, gefangen zwischen ihren schweißnassen Körpern, brauchte gar nicht weiter stimuliert zu werden.

Er spürte, wie sich tief in ihm ein Orgasmus aufbaute, der alles, was er heute Abend bereits erlebt hatte in den Schatten stellen würde.

Und er wusste, dass Harry ihn bis zum letzten ausreiten würde.

Bis er sich seine Kehle wund geschrieen hatte.

Verzweifelt kam er jedem Stoß Harrys entgegen.

Hörte ihr nacktes Fleisch aufeinander klatschen.

Versank in den feurigen Smaragden, die ihn von oben herab gefangen nahmen. Verlor sich in ihnen, wie er sich in Harry verlor.

Und endlich, endlich brach alles aus ihm heraus.

Die ganze Erregung, die Harry so geschickt den gesamten Abend über in ihm aufgebaut hatte, fand ihren Weg nach draußen. Umhüllte ihn in einen Mantel der Ekstase, wie er sie selten erlebt hatte.

Und für einen winzigkleinen Augenblick fühlte er sich dermaßen eins mit Harry, dass er nicht sagen konnte, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere begann.

Und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, stieß sein Gefährte solange zu, versagte sich solange die eigene Erlösung, bis Draco nicht mehr in der Lage war auch nur ein vernünftiges Krächzen von sich zu geben.

Die Wellen seines Orgasmuses schüttelten ihn minutenlang.

Anfangs heftiger, bis sie sich mit der Zeit langsam verliefen.

Ihn nicht ganz verließen, aber es ihm ermöglichten, seine zitternden Arme und Beine erneut um seinen Geliebten zuschlingen, seine Muskelringe zusammenzuziehen und dabei dem nächsten Stoß Harrys wieder entgegenzukommen. Dabei verengte er seine Umarmung so, dass Harry sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Stattdessen presste er rhythmisch immer wieder seine Muskeln zusammen und endlich, endlich spürte er, wie sein Geliebter seinen heißen Samen tief in ihm vergoss. Wie ein feines Zittern den gesamten Körper des Größeren erfasste, welches immer stärker wurde.

Wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem brutalen Kuss fanden.

Wie der Fluss, den er in sich spürte langsam versiegte und die stolze Erregung immer mehr zusammenschrumpfte.

Doch er hörte nicht auf zu pressen.

Er hörte das fast schmerzvolle Aufstöhnen Harrys, als dieser bemerkte, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Aber er unternahm nichts, um sich aus dem Klammergriff Dracos zu befreien, sondern ließ ihn machen. Bis Draco spürte, wie sich das Glied des Schwarzhaarigen erneut aufrichtete.

Erst da ließ er von seiner schraubstockartigen Umarmung ab.

Entspannte jeden einzelnen Muskel. Bewegte sich und Harry so, dass sie schließlich auf der Seite, die Gesichter einander zugewandt, lagen.

Harrys neuerliche Erregung weiterhin tief in sich vergraben.

Erschöpft schauten sie sich an.

Silbergrau versank in Smaragdgrün.

Erkannten in den Augen des Anderen die Tiefe der Gefühle, die sie für einander hegten und das diese ohne weitere Bedingungen erwidert wurden.

Draco gab dem Größeren einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze ehe er rau auflachte:

„Mit deiner sanften Dominanz bringst du mich irgendwann noch mal um.“

Aufjapsend, da Harry mit einem leichten Stoß reagierte, hörte er die müde, amüsiert klingende Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen:

„Aber es wäre ein schöner Tod- oder?“

Der Platinblonde kuschelte sich statt einer verbalen Antwort einfach an Harrys Brust und gab endlich dem Flehen Morpheus’ nach, in der Gewissheit, dass er mit seinem Geliebten immer noch auf die intimste Art und Weise verbunden war...

**Author's Note:**

> Ende^___^
> 
> Hat es jemand bis hierher geschafft?
> 
> Oder sind schon alle unter die kalte Dusche geflüchtet?^.~
> 
>  
> 
> bis denne
> 
>  
> 
> kessM*knuddel*


End file.
